


One night stand

by SuperEllen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Anal Sex, But mostly is just sex, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gabriel Being Gabriel, I swear there is!, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sam in college, Sorry about that!, There's some plot in there somewhere, basically just sex, drunk!Sam, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperEllen/pseuds/SuperEllen
Summary: “Nice to meet you Sam. I’m Loki, the god of mischief.” the man said, and all of a sudden he was radiating charisma.Sam laughed when he heard the introduction. Loki, the god of mischief? Yeah, sure!“Does that pick up line ever work for you?” was all he could say in reply, still chuckling.The man who was claiming to be Loki laughed with him, and Sam shivered. If a single smile had been able to affect him so much, he should have imagined that an open laugh would give him goosebumps all over his body.“Actually it works all the time. Because, you know, I’m that awesome!”During his time at Stanford, Sam had a one night stand with an archangel. He just wasn't aware of it.





	One night stand

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first attempt at a Supernatural fanfiction. So of course it had to be a Sabriel!  
> Also, English is not my first language and this is my first attempt ever at writing smut in a language that's not my own. I really hope it didn't suck too much!  
> I didn't use a beta for this, so all of the (probably many) mistakes are my own.

During the time he spent at Stanford, Sam hadn’t always been the perfect student. Especially before he met Jess. He’d never been used to having a normal life, so during his first year he partied a lot. He drank too much, and sometimes he woke up in the morning next to a naked stranger. Usually a woman, just a couple of times a man.

One day, halfway through his second semester of college, he ended up at a frat party. And there he met a man. He wasn’t that impressive, he was actually pretty short and definitely not memorable. But the way he laughed was what made him extremely fascinating in Sam’s eyes. If you add to that the fact that Sam was drunk like hell and the guy tried to charm him by saying he was the god Loki, it’s easy to understand why the young Winchester brought him back to his dorm room for a one night stand.

The morning after, when Sam woke up hungover, that ‘Loki’ guy was gone, and they never crossed paths again. That was, of course, until a hunt led him and Dean to another college, a few years later. They were investigating on a ghost of a woman killing a professor who probably took advantage of some of his female students. They were questioning a witness, the janitor of Crawford Hall, when Sam had a strange feeling, as if he already knew the guy. But that was it, at the end of the hunt they killed the trickster and that thought never bothered him again.

Or maybe it’s more accurate to say that it didn’t bother him for another year. At the Mystery Spot, after he realized that he was dealing with the trickster again, a sense of deja-vu made him wonder why that monster looked so familiar, almost as if he knew him. But he dismissed the sensation because the trickster had just made him live the same day over a hundred times, so of course it seemed like a deja-vu!

A few more years passed, and then Sam found out who the trickster really was. The archangel Gabriel. But it didn’t feel right, because there was something about Gabriel that was a little off. Dean was proud of the fact that they were able to make that discovery: the trickster who’d been ruining their lives for years was actually a runaway archangel. But Sam still thought it was difficult to believe that that man was really an angel. If he could choose, he would have gone with demon. Still, where had he met Gabriel before? Every time he saw the trickster, he always asked himself that question, only to stop thinking about it the following day.

And then, when the brothers were trapped inside the Elysian Fields hotel with a bunch of vengeful gods, Gabriel walked into the room and the gods called him Loki. _Loki_. It took Sam no more than a second to remember. His drunken self had been so attracted to that man claiming to be Loki, all those years before. The thing was that… well, turns out he wasn’t even faking it. He _was_ Loki, after all. And by the time he and Dean got zapped out of the room, Sam had finally realized that at college he had a one night stand with the archangel Gabriel. And it sounded al kinds of wrong!

Both Sam and Dean were stuttering in shock. Dean still couldn’t believe they were surrounded by gods, and Sam… well, let’s say that all those deities downstairs weren’t his biggest concern. But he tried to keep it together as much as he could. That was until Gabriel appeared on the couch, the usual wicked smile plastered on his face, and memories came rushing back all together. Memories of that night so many years ago.

* * *

Sam was almost nineteen, full of life, and for the first time ever he was _free_. No dad to boss him around, no Dean to tell him to suck it up and keep on hunting. He was in college, and he could finally do things his way.

During the day he went to class, and after that sometimes he studied, sometimes he rested. He was less compelled to lose his eyesight on the books, now that nobody was there trying to stop him from doing it. Studying had been way more important for him when it was forbidden, some kind of guilty pleasure. But now that he was free to study as much as he wanted, he actually realized that there was more than that to college life. Sure he was a very good student, but he wasn’t the best, he wasn’t as good as he could have been.

He loved to party, to have a good time. Even if both dad and Dean made it look so easy, drinking wasn’t actually that simple for a hunter. Alcohol would numb the senses, and hunters couldn’t afford that. He needed his senses sharp, because the supernatural could come for them at any moment. But at Stanford there was no risk for that. No evil creatures were waiting for Sam in the dark, so there was no need to be always on alert. He could relax from time to time and drink freely.

So yeah, he partied a lot. And maybe he liked it too much, because in his first few months at Stanford he went to every single party on campus, even the ones he wasn’t exactly invited to. And that’s exactly how Sam ended up one night at a private frat party. He knew a guy who knew one of the frat boys trowing the party, and he called in a favor asking for help to sneak in. To anyone who asked, he said he’d been invited.

He was expecting the evening to be a little more classy, but what he discovered once he entered the building was nothing more than the usual. Gallons of cheap beer in red plastic cups were consumed by pretty drunk students all around, but some of the older guys had also brought some stronger stuff. That’s how, halfway through the party, Sam ended up completely wasted.

He’d been eyeing a couple of girls, and of course dirty thoughts came to his mind immediately. They both seemed to be looking back at him, so his mind decided to give it a shot. If he got lucky, he could have hoped for a threesome. He’d never done one, but he sure as hell wanted to try! So he drank another cup of _something_ , he wasn’t sure what it was, and he approached the girls with all the courage he could muster.

Sam was pretty sure he’d been as charming as possible, but he was no Dean and he knew it. His brother would have never failed to bring those two somewhere private. But Sam’s offer was turned down, and the young Winchester could hear them giggle behind his back while he walked away. “We’re together, you know? Like gay together.” one of the girls had said, and he was too drunk to realize if it was true or if they were just making fun of him somehow.

Tired and a little humiliated, Sam made his way to the counter on the other side of the room. Said counter was covered in bottles of several different alcoholic beverages. Most of them were empty, but maybe if he was lucky he could still find something to drink that was strong enough to distract him from the gaffe he might have just done.

More alcohol was the very last thing he needed. Between what he had already drunk, and the loud music pounding in his ears, he wasn’t very good at walking in a straight line. So at some point he stumbled, slamming face first into the counter. He was pretty sure he heard his nose snap, and his entire face was hurting like hell. Still, he couldn’t find enough energy to move from there. Not until someone came to his rescue.

The person helped him stand pretty easily, as if he weighted nothing, grabbing him by the waist with one hand and holding his head with the other. He felt something strange, like a heat emanating from the stranger’s fingers on his head, and he closed his eyes to wait for that burning sensation to pass. Man, he was wasted! He should have stopped drinking so much. Once he was steady on his feet, Sam brought a hand to touch his nose in order to assess the damage, but it seemed like there was none. At least he got lucky, he’d been able not to break anything.

Only then he opened his eyes and took a good look at the person who was helping him. A man, older than most of the guys who were attending the party. Sam was pretty tall for his age and still growing, but the guy was just _short_. The young Winchester was an entire head taller than the guy, and it contributed to make it seem so strange that such a man would even try to help him stand, instead of just leaving him there.

“You okay, kiddo?” the man asked, concern in his voice, and Sam was transported out of his thoughts.

“Yes. Yes, I’m fine. Thanks.” Sam replied, without even realizing that he was slurring his words a little too much.

The man, by the way, seemed satisfied enough by his answer, because he let Sam go and took a step back from him. Now that Sam had confirmed his wellbeing, the guy was smiling openly at him. And there was something so strange about that smile… something Sam couldn’t identify. As a matter of fact, that man was nothing special, just a normal guy with a common face and dark blond hair. His eyes were a very rare shade of gold, and that could be extremely fascinating, but overall his appearance was just too average to be noticed.

Yet there was that smile. Just by looking at that man, Sam was sure that he could have attended the party without being noticed even once, but all he needed for the entire room to realize he was there was to smile. When he smiled, Sam got lost it in and blushed like a kid with a crush. And then he looked around, to check if everyone else was staring at that man the same way he was. They weren’t; he was the only one affected, and he couldn’t understand why. How could the other students at the party not notice that the room had brightened when that guy had smiled? He blamed their lack of attention on the abuse of alcohol.

The young Winchester remained silent, slowly smiling back. After a few seconds, by the way, the silence was becoming a little awkward. The man shifted his weight from one foot to the other in a pretty uncomfortable way, and he seemed ready to leave Sam there and move on. He couldn’t let him do it.

“I’m Sam by the way. And you?” the boy introduced himself, extending his right hand towards the man.

He didn’t expect to see an almost wicked grin appear on the man’s lips. Was he waiting for Sam to do something? Probably, and judging by that reaction he was satisfied by the way the hunter acted. Without breaking the eye contact, he shook Sam’s hand vigorously. He almost crushed Sam’s fingers.

“Nice to meet you Sam. I’m Loki, the god of mischief.” the man said, and all of a sudden he was radiating charisma.

Sam laughed when he heard the introduction. Loki, the god of mischief? Yeah, sure!

“Does that pick up line ever work for you?” was all he could say in reply, still chuckling.

The man who was claiming to be Loki laughed with him, and Sam shivered. If a single smile had been able to affect him so much, he should have imagined that an open laugh would give him goosebumps all over his body.

“Actually it works all the time. Because, you know, I’m that awesome!” the man replied, and Sam could do nothing more than shake his head in disbelief.

While shaking his head, the youngest Winchester got distracted for just one second, thinking that maybe the guy might have been interesting to get to know, when a single word brought him back to reality. “Drink?” the man said, offering him a glass of something that looked a lot like whisky.

With a simple “Thanks”, Sam took the glass and studied it for a few seconds, frowning a little. All around them, people were drinking from red plastic cups. There were no real glasses in sight, yet that man had given one to Sam and taken another one for himself. Where did they come from? He didn’t even realize he’d asked that question out loud.

“I conjured them from nothing, obviously. Because I’m Loki and I can.” the man answered, still grinning. After that he drank a long sip from his glass, golden eyes never leaving Sam’s face.

Sam’s head was spinning, giving him a sense of nausea. He definitely had too much to drink, because he was almost starting to believe that the glasses had appeared out of nowhere. Had he been less drunk, maybe he might have suspected to be in the presence of a supernatural being. But in that moment he was so drunk that his mind wasn’t working as a hunter’s should have. Glasses of whisky appearing out of nowhere didn’t make him think about magic; they made him think that most likely he’d been too drunk to notice when the man had grabbed them, and that the guy was most likely exploiting his inebriated state to make himself look like a powerful god.

“Well, it was a good trick.” Sam finally said, deciding to play along with the entire ‘god of mischief’ thing. He too drank from his glass before talking again. “Do you have any more tricks up your sleeve, _Loki_?”

He didn’t even realize it immediately, but Sam was flirting. And that Loki guy was obviously flirting back.

“Of course I have more tricks. I’m a trickster, after all.” Loki said, a mischievous grin on his face.

Sam wasn’t perfectly steady on his legs, so he had to put a hand on the counter beside him in order to keep himself from falling while he leaned just a little towards the other man.

“Would you show me some of your tricks then?” he asked in a seductive voice.

Loki took a step forward and in a second he was invading Sam’s personal space. Still holding his drink in his right hand, he put the left one on Sam’s right hip.

“I can make you shiver if I want.” he said, and a moment later Sam’s entire body was quivering all over. It aroused him in a way that he himself couldn’t explain. All he could understand was that he was getting hard way quicker than he should have, and that his body was screaming for release.

Without even thinking about it, Sam moved a little forward and cancelled entirely the small distance between Loki and himself, rolling his hips just a little so that his hard cock could rub against the other man’s belly. The sensation was overwhelming, and it only made him crave for more. And he probably wasn’t the only one to see it that way, because a moment later Loki gave him another mischievous grin. The man’s left hand was still on Sam’s hip, and the right hand went to grab the boy’s hair, pulling his head down util their lips crashed in an almost violent way.

They kissed ferociously, with lips and tongue and teeth. And both of Sam’s arms were holding Loki in place, keeping him close enough to increase the friction between their bodies. At some point, a strange thought passed through his mind. He didn’t remember putting down his glass on the counter, and of course he had no memory of Loki doing the same. Yet, they both had their hands completely free in order to grope at each other. This guy was affecting him bad, if he was losing his focus so much to even stop noticing what was happening to him! All he cared about was Loki’s bulge rubbing against his thigh, nothing else in the world really mattered.

He couldn’t tell how long they kissed, but at some point people started noticing them. A few students laughed at the way they were assaulting each other in public, while a guy who was probably even drunker than Sam commented with a loud “Get a room, you pervs!”

“I think people are starting to get envious of the incredibly hot sex we’re about to have.” Loki said, laughing slightly against Sam’s lips.

“Wanna take this back to my dorm? My roommate is out for the weekend.” Sam asked between the kisses, and Loki nodded.

What felt like a moment later they were in Sam’s bedroom, the boy’s back slammed against the closed door. He was too aroused to think straight and his head was spinning because of how much he had to drink, so he couldn’t actually remember when or how they got to the room, but he didn’t care. They were there, they were alone, and Loki was starting to tear his clothes off. Literally. He grabbed Sam’s shirt with both hands and pulled, until the shirt was in pieces and its buttons scattered on the floor. That gave him access to Sam’s chest, that he started immediately to kiss and bite.

Sam’s arms went to rest limply along his sides, because he’d already lost all the strength he needed in order to move them. His mind was clouded and dizzy, his body unable to contract a single muscle. But Loki was nibbling at his nipples, alternating from one to the other, and there was absolutely nothing that Sam could do to regain consciousness. The man’s hands were moving expertly all over his smooth skin, leaving him perfectly aware of every muscle, every nerve in his own body. The pleasure was overwhelming, and all Sam could think about was that maybe, just maybe, that man really was a god.

Sam lost himself entirely in the sensation of that mouth against his chest, until his legs finally started to fail him. Maybe it was because of the alcohol, maybe because of the arousal, but his legs were shaking in a dangerous way. The boy realized that he couldn’t keep on standing for long, so he tried to move towards the bed. He took a faltering step, trying to push Loki back along with him, but all he could manage was to stumble upon his own feet.

But he didn’t fall. He stayed upright, Loki’s hands buried in the muscles of his back so hard that they were leaving marks. Sam himself had no idea why he hadn’t crashed to the ground, but he wasn’t going to question his luck. Not when his partner for the night seemed as eager as he was to reach the bed. And they got there, at some point.

They reached the bed, Sam walking forward with his eyes half closed and Loki moving backwards while sucking on different spots of the young Winchester’s chest. Once the back of Loki’s knees met with the bed, Sam regained enough consciousness to push him down, until the god was sprawled on the mattress on his back. His eyes were burning with anticipation, two golden dots in the dimly lit bedroom.

Sam let himself fall on top of the other man, making room for his large body between Loki’s legs. His left hand was pressed against the mattress next to Loki’s head. With his right hand, Sam was pressing the thumb hard against the god’s bottom lip. He could see perfectly well how abused the other man’s mouth looked, and that thought only made him want to feel those lips closing around his cock.

The image depicted in his mind was so vivid that he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting his jeans-clad hardness against Loki’s body. He wanted more, so much more. He wanted skin on skin contact. He thought he could explode if he had to wait longer. So he pushed back until he was resting on his knees, and immediately freed himself from the shreds of what used to be his shirt. Only then he started working on his jeans.

While Sam hurried to get rid on his clothing, Loki remained perfectly still on the bed. He was sprawled there with a hungry look on his face, like a god who was waiting for his sacrifice. And what could Sam do, if not give him what he wanted?

As soon as he’d removed most of his clothes, the boy turned his attentions again towards Loki. Sam was now wearing only his boxers, while his lover for the night was still entirely clothed. 

“You look gorgeous, kid.” Loki’s words were accompanied by a smirk.

“And you look too clothed to be in my bed!” immediately came Sam’s answer, making the other chuckle.

The moment he finished talking, the boy started to struggle with the other man’s clothes. He wanted them off, he wanted to see that body naked in all of its glory. But his head was spinning, and it was so difficult to stay focused on such an arduous task. Taking off Loki’s clothes was appearing to be way more difficult that it would have been, had he not been that drunk. So Sam felt a little embarrassed when he heard the god sigh heavily before taking off his own clothes by himself.

It hadn’t been easy, but finally they were both wearing nothing more than their underwear. They were still kissing fiercely, hands exploring the other’s body. But now there was also skin on skin contact, making Sam feel like he was burning. He couldn’t remember ever being so aroused in his entire life. Maybe it was because he was drunk, or maybe it was because of the man in his bed. Sam had never felt that kind of strong attraction towards another human being, not right after they met at least. There was something special about the guy claiming to be a god.

Before he could even realize what was happening, both of them were entirely naked, their boxers discarded beside the bed. He didn’t remember taking them off, but he didn’t care. In that moment he was sure he wouldn’t have noticed his father entering the room, for how much he was concentrated on Loki, so why bother to remember what happened to his underwear? Not important!

The boy pressed his own hips down, grinding against Loki. That was the moment their cocks brushed one against the other for the first time, sending sparks all along Sam’s spine. His eyes were crazy with lust as he looked down at the man pinned on the mattress under his weight. And then the entire world was shut out when Loki took both of their cocks in his hand a squeezed.

Sam moaned so loudly that his throat hurt, but he didn’t care. Pre-cum was already leaking form the tip his achingly hard shaft, mixing with Loki’s own and lubricating both of their cocks, so that the god could more easily pump them both into his fist. The friction was making Sam lose his mind, his reason deteriorating more and more with the accelerating pace of Loki’s hand. And the young hunter knew too well that he wasn’t going to last. He didn’t want to come so soon, he wanted to make his partner _his_.

So all he could do was to bring his hand on top of Loki’s, guiding him in pleasuring them both, pushing him to slow down until he had him stop. Sam’s eyes didn’t leave the other man’s face for a moment.

“What?” Loki asked, and he looked amused by how much Sam was lost in pleasure.

“This is so good. I don’t want to come too soon!” Sam replied, a shade of blush appearing on his face.

The boy didn’t expect what happened next. Loki showed him an astonishing mischievous grin, wiggled his eyebrows, and then he squeezed their cocks together once more, pumping up and down the length without softening the grip. It just took that to send Sam over the edge. A cry of pleasure and he came all over Loki. Only then the man smirked and let go of their cocks.

“I’m going to have so much fun watching you fall apart…” the man said like a promise, and Sam realized soon enough that he was screwed. He was already falling apart as he never did before. How could someone make him scream like that with just a hand?

But he refused to stop, not when he could do so much more. So he didn’t take time to recover, he just kissed Loki again. He kissed his lips, biting the bottom one before going down to his jaw, his neck, his collarbone. He left open mouth kisses on every inch of skin he could reach, going down to the man’s nipples, savoring them, and then down again, tasting himself on Loki’s stomach. He could feel the god’s body shiver under his touch, making Sam feel so proud of himself.

And he kept going down, until he welcomed the tip of Loki’s cock into the warmth of his mouth. The god moaned, giving Sam the courage to take more of that cock. He bobbed his head up and down, and every time he went down he took a little more. Sam soon realized that the man’s cock was too big for him to be able to take it all without throwing up, but he still wanted to do the best he could. And, based on the groans of approval he was receiving, it was enough.

He increased the pace, letting his tongue play with the slit on the tip of the cock every time he drew back his head. He was rewarded with the most amazing sounds he’d ever heard. Those sounds alone were making him hard again, but then he raised his gaze to look at Loki’s face, and what he saw was enough to bring him close to come untouched. The man was propped up with his elbows on the bed, and he was looking at Sam. Pupils blown with lust, lips parted enough to produce unholy sounds, his expression relaxed. And his eyes were so intense that Sam couldn’t handle the eye contact.

It was too much. Loki’s body was trembling in pleasure, yet his face was so contained that Sam wanted nothing more than to break him. So with a loud _pop_ he released the god’s hardness and, just a moment later, brought their lips together once more. Relaxing into the kiss, the older man went back to lying on the mattress, his body perfectly pressed against the boy between his legs.

Without wasting any more time, Sam brought a hand to lift the man’s thighs around his waist, and he moaned into the kiss when Loki’s legs wrapped around him. Without breaking the kiss, the boy dipped two fingers in his own cum pooling on Loki’s stomach, and when they were wet enough he brought them to that point where the man’s thighs connected. He barely brushed against one of the butt cheeks, applying a little pressure so that one of the fingers could slip between the cheeks.

But his finger never found the hole he was looking for. A hand was tight around his wrist, keeping him from going forward. Sam tried to move his hand away, in every direction, at first without much effort and then with, but always without any success. That grip was solid, and it was starting to hurt. What the hell was happening? How could that man be stronger than him?

Loki smirked, and then with a thrust of his back he rolled both of their bodies. Without any effort, he placed himself between Sam’s legs, using only his right hand to hold both of Sam’s wrists above the boy’s head. The young hunter was strong and trained, yet he couldn’t do a single thing to free himself. He struggled, he really tried, and he failed. And in that moment he wasn’t sure if he was actually scared or just too horny to think straight.

“You cannot overpower me.” came Loki’s voice, strong and full of might. His golden eyes were shining again, making him look even more as the god he claimed to be. Great, bright, powerful. Untouchable. And Sam was about to come again just by thinking about how lucky we was to have such a creature in his bed. Loki refused to be penetrated, he wanted to be the one in control. And the young Winchester couldn’t do anything other than let him.

Being so tall and strong and well trained, Sam had always dominated over his sexual partners. He’d never been rough unless he was asked to, but he’d always been in complete control. And the few times he’d been with a man, he’d always been on top. So what Loki was doing to him was new and strangely welcomed. For the first time in his sexual life, Sam Winchester gave completely away control, surrendering his body to another human being. He was Loki’s to take.

Still holding down Sam’s arms with one hand, the god moved the other one over one side of the bed. He was probably rummaging through his discarded clothes, because a moment later that hand was holding a bottle of strawberry flavored lubricant. Sam found that swallowing had become extremely difficult, while he watched the way Loki removed his right hand from the boy’s arms and started to pour the lube on it. The two exchanged a look, and then Sam knew what was about to happen.

The young hunter lifted his hips in order to give Loki an easy access, and to hold the position he wrapped his legs around the other’s thighs. Then he closed his eyes, ready to feel pain. After all it was the first time for him to have something trying to enter his body. He knew he was supposed to feel a little pain in the beginning, he knew how it worked. But when the first lube-covered finger started to make his was inside Sam’s tight hole, the only thing he felt was discomfort. No pain, not even a little.

His pain threshold was not the same as any normal person, Sam knew that, but it still felt strange that he wasn’t feeling any hurt. After Loki retreated the finger and inserted it back a few times, actually, he’d started to think it was actually good. He was relaxing, his eyes closed and the god’s finger inside him the only thing that mattered in the world. Then said finger was drawn back and a moment later there was a second one trying to get inside together with the first one.

There he felt pain. Not much, but it was really more than a little discomfort. He couldn’t hide what he was feeling, because his face contracted for the briefest of seconds, and a moment later Loki was kissing his neck, marking with tongue his way up towards the boy’s mouth. At the same time their lips met, the god’s other hand started caressing Sam’s cock, and in that moment all the pain went away. All he wanted was more. More pressure from the fingers inside him, more friction on his cock, more tongue in the kiss. More of Loki.

So he brought both of his hands to cup the side of Loki’s face, holding the man there while he breathed heavily on his lips in between kisses. In the meantime, inside his tight hole his partner for the night was scissoring his fingers, trying to loosen up Sam’s entrance enough to welcome something else inside. The god curled his fingers a little, and that movement brought them to brush against Sam’s prostate. The boy had never had prostate stimulation before, and the sensation he felt was just too overwhelming. He jumped a little in shock, involuntarily biting Loki’s bottom lip in the process.

The other man seemed to like the bite though, because he bit back right before touching Sam’s prostate again. At that, the young Winchester didn’t even know how to react anymore. All he could do was to lay back on the bed, his body limp and his eyes closed, all kinds of sinful moans coming out of his mouth. And he was sure that Loki appreciated seeing him like that, because soon he added a third finger and started pushing inside more vigorously.

Pre-cum was leaking from Sam’s cock. Again. And the boy could feel himself getting closer to another orgasm. He was willing himself not to come, not until he’d been able to feel Loki inside him. The fingers weren’t enough, he wanted the god’s cock. And he didn’t know if his inhibitions were completely gone because of the alcohol or because of the man touching him with amazing expertise, all he knew was that he didn’t care. All he cared about was making that moment last as long as possible. It was already the best sex of his life, and the best part was yet to come.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Loki’s voice was soft against his ear, but at the same time it was hoarse with arousal, and it almost was enough to make Sam come, to the sensation of three fingers inside him and a hand around his cock. But once again the boy had to force himself to hold on, to not let go.

“More…” was everything that Sam could say at that point, so Loki gave him what he wanted.

At first he felt empty when the fingers inside him were pulled out. A moment later and the hand on his cock was gone too. So Sam couldn’t help but look at what was happening, and what he saw was Loki sitting back on his heels and spreading lube all over his own cock until it was shining. Only then he moved to align himself to Sam’s entrance, and the boy closed his eyes again, waiting.

Surprisingly, one of Loki’s hands went to lift his chin. “Open your eyes. I want you to look at me the moment I take you.”

And Sam obeyed. He locked his gaze with Loki, and only then he felt the tip of the man’s cock enter his body. It wasn’t as it had been with the fingers, it was way more uncomfortable and way more painful. But he didn’t care, he wanted this and he wasn’t going to tell the other to stop. He was a trained hunter after all, there was no way a little pain could be enough to let him give up on the greatest sexual pleasure of his life.

It took a couple of minutes for the god to slowly enter Sam completely, and once he was inside he stopped. He probably wanted to check if Sam was okay, but the boy was so far gone now that he didn’t care for soft and slow. He wanted to feel as much as possible. So he was the first one to move, rocking his hips tentatively. His action caused Loki to close his eyes and moan, and after that everything was lost.

Loki wasn’t holding back anymore. Or at least that was what Sam thought, because the man was now pounding inside him in a desperate way. In the beginning it hurt, but then a thrust brought him to hit Sam’s prostate again, and the pleasure overcame everything else. How could he keep from coming for a little longer? Loki was hitting that sweet spot inside him with every push, guiding him towards his cock with hands on his hips. And Sam forgot who he was, where he was, and everything else that wasn’t Loki inside him.

The more it went on, the more animalistic Loki was becoming. He moved back, sitting on his heels again, and brought Sam up to follow him, so that the boy was sitting in his lap. From there it was very difficult for Sam to do something more than just sit and get fucked, because the position didn’t allow him much movement. But then he felt his body lift and slam back down, Loki’s cock buried to the hilt inside his ass, and Sam didn’t even notice how that was possible. From that angle, almost every thrust was hitting his prostate, so it was more difficult for him to realize that he most certainly wasn’t the one moving his body. It took a while for him to find out that Loki was holding him so tight to leave bruises on his hips, and that the muscles on the god’s arms were tensing every time he lifted Sam’s body before bringing it back down.

Was that even possible? The older man didn’t seem physically built to possess the strength necessary to manhandle a guy as big as Sam so easily. Did he possess some kind of superhuman power? Was he supernatural? No, he probably wasn’t, he was just the hottest person Sam had ever slept with!

“So close…” came out of Sam’s mouth, while he tried to bring a hand to stimulate his own cock. In response, Loki pushed him back down onto the mattress and smacked the hand away.

“Oh no, you’re coming on my cock alone.” he said, his voice incredibly stable despite what they were doing. And then his hands pressed Sam down more firmly, while he started slamming inside the boy more roughly than before. It was brutal, but it was so good, every thrust now hitting the boy’s prostate, not missing even once.

Sam’s eyes were half shut while he was screaming in pleasure. His orgasm, the second that night, hit him so hard that he would have fallen from the edge of the world, hadn’t been Loki’s hands holding him in place. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t breathe, all he could do was to come all over his own stomach and chest. And while he was riding down his orgasm, Loki was still slamming inside him, still hitting his prostate with every thrust.

The boy tried to focus his gaze on the man on top of him, but it was difficult. The pleasure he was experiencing was so overwhelming that it was messing with his brain. He could swear there was a glowing aura of light surrounding Loki, and his eyes burned a brighter shade of gold when he came inside Sam’s body with a loud growl. And the entire time he kept looking at Sam, never averting his gaze, never blinking. He was powerful and beautiful, and Sam was so out of his mind that he could actually _see_ why that man claimed to be a god. He was too perfect to be human, so all he could do was force his body to move and grab Loki’s head with both hands. Then he surged upwards and planted a heated kiss on his lips.

The kiss was over in an instant and Sam collapsed on the bed again, feeling like he was sinking down into the mattress. Because of the power of the orgasm that hit him, he still couldn’t feel some parts of his body properly. Other parts, however, were oversensitive, and he could sense an electric spark run down his entire body when Loki accidentally brushed a finger against his sternum.

The pagan god didn’t seem as exhausted as the boy was. Sam was completely out of breath, as if he’d been running a marathon inside that bed. Loki, on the other hand, was merely breathing a little quicker than he did before. And nothing could seem to travel through Sam’s brain other than the thought of _what_ exactly was necessary to see that man come undone, considering that the most intense sex of the young Winchester’s life hadn’t been enough for Loki to break a sweat.

When Loki let himself fall gracefully on top of the sheets on the boy’s right, Sam was still shaking vigorously from the power of his orgasm. He was covered in cum, his own pooling on his stomach and Loki’s running down his thighs. His ass was a little sore, but he was still completely drunk, so the actual pain was mostly muffled by his state of inebriation. But while he tried to calm his breathing, Sam realized that he most likely would have been sorry in the morning. He’d had sex with other guys a few times, but he’d never bottomed before that night. No-one had ever been able to make him do what Loki made him do.

In that precise moment, however, Sam was definitely too tired to think about the implications and most of all the consequences of his actions. All he needed to do was sleep. His bed was a queen, large enough to accommodate two people even if it was actually meant for just one. But Sam was pretty slim and Loki was smaller than the average man, so they could still fit pretty well together on Sam’s bed.

Looking for a more comfortable position, Sam moved so that he could rest on his left side. He didn’t want to seem the guy who tried to cling to his one night stand, even if he really wanted to, that’s why he turned to face away from Loki. What he didn’t expect was that, after no more than a few seconds, the other man positioned himself behind Sam and wrapped both arms around his waist, pulling him close against his chest. 

Sam could feel Loki’s heart beating against his back, his hair tickling his neck while the pagan god was kissing his spine. So the youngest Winchester couldn’t stop shivering, and most of all he wasn’t able to think. Not only he couldn’t think like a hunter, unable to understand that the man in bed with him was an _actual_ pagan god, but at some point he even lost the ability to realize he wasn’t supposed to wish for more.

He’d had casual sex before. After a one night stand, a guy was supposed to thank his partner for the wonderful time and then go on with his life as if nothing ever happened. But how could he even think about doing something like that now? Sam was strong and well trained, no-one had ever been able to dominate him. And then this man came along, and the boy could nothing against him. And maybe he could blame it on the fact that he was too drunk to have full control over his own body, but nothing could ever change the fact that Loki had been able to manhandle Sam in a way nobody had ever done before, making it even seem easy.

So he wasn’t thinking when he brought his right hand to rest on top of the one that was lazily playing with his pubic hair. He wasn’t thinking when he smiled like a child at Loki’s fingers intertwining with his own. He definitely wasn’t thinking when his next words escaped his mouth.

“You know, I could fall for you so easily…” Sam whispered, the words slurred and barely audible.

Loki smiled against the sensible skin of his neck. “I know kid, I know. And I can’t have that.” the answer was delivered in soft blows of air behind Sam’s ear, so close yet too difficult to hear. Sam shivered again.

“Now sleep tight, Sammy.” another whisper, and a relaxing warmth against his body was the last thing he felt before he fell asleep.

When he woke up in the morning, all of his clothes were neatly folded on his desk. He looked around the room, but there wasn’t a single trace of the fact that Loki had ever even been there. If it wasn’t for the crushing pain in his ass, Sam would have thought the entire experience had been nothing more than a dream. A very good and very hot dream.

He tried to concentrate on the events of the night before, but they were blurry at best. He was hungover, he had a killing migraine, and he was pretty sure he was about to throw up. His body was sore all over, because now that he was sober he could feel the pain he hadn’t felt the night before. He could barely remember Loki’s face, or what happened before they ended up in bed. What was burned in his memory was the intensity of those golden eyes, and the certainty he felt during sex that what they were doing was right and perfect.

Then, a few weeks later, he met Jess for the first time and all of his memories of that night became irrelevant. After that, he never thought about Loki for a very long time.

* * *

Sam almost moaned when he came back to reality. He smiled when Dean accused Gabriel to be the one behind everything that was happening at the hotel, because the archangel seemed to be pretty annoyed by the older Winchester’s accusation. In fact, the angel explained what was actually happening, saying that he was there to save them.

When Gabriel mentioned Kali, Sam felt jealousy shaking his entire body. But he tried his best to keep it calm, Dean would have thought he was crazy if he’d let it show. And after all, there wasn’t time to think about the past, about the night he’d had with Gabriel, back when he didn’t even know who he really was. He had to help Dean free the people in the freezer, and once Gabriel had gotten their blood they could run away and leave that hotel for good. Only then, when they were safe, he would have thought about that night again, maybe trying to get another one from Gabriel. After all, he now knew all about his powers, so the archangel didn’t have to hide them anymore, making sex way more interesting than the first time around.

But of course things were never easy for the Winchester brothers. Sam and Dean were caught, and after being shoved back in that room full of gods, they saw that Gabriel was there too. Sam’s eyes widened in horror. Did it mean that Gabriel was in danger? No, Sam couldn’t worry about him too! He was an archangel, he was going to be fine. Almost nothing could kill him.

And then panic crossed Sam’s face when Kali took Gabriel’s archangel blade and stabbed him to death with it. The young hunter was about to start crying when his brother’s incredibly stupid words stopped his tears and made him start to worry all over again. Was that nightmare ever going to end? Were they ever going to leave that hotel? And most of all, were they going to leave in one piece? He was really starting to have doubts about it. But at least Dean’s plan seemed to be a good one - desperate, that was for sure, but a good one. Their last hope to make it out of there alive.

Then Dean announced that the blade they had was a fake, that Gabriel was still alive, and their entire plan went to shit. Yet Sam felt so relieved, because Gabriel wasn’t dead. Lucifer was probably going to slaughter them all, but for the shortest instant he couldn’t care less, because Gabriel was alive. And at that point he was probably far away already. After all Sam didn’t know that the archangel was bound to Kali with a blood spell, just like he and his brother were.

So when Lucifer started killing gods without lifting a finger, Sam was ready to die. Everyone was gone, only Kali was still alive, but she was about to be destroyed too. There was nothing else left between Lucifer and the Winchester brothers. They were hiding behind a table when Gabriel appeared beside Dean. Sam’s mouth fell open in shock. What was he doing there? Was he trying to get himself killed like everyone else? He was about to voice his thoughts out loud, but Gabriel talked first, giving something to Dean and telling him to guard it with his life. Then the archangel raised his head and his eyes met with Sam’s. A moment later he was gone.

Gabriel used his powers to send Lucifer flying, taking advantage of the time he gained from that to rescue Kali. Once again, Sam felt jealousy crawling under his skin like a worm while he spied the scene from behind the table. But that really wasn’t the time to think about petty emotions like jealousy. Their lives were at stake, he could’t afford any distractions.

What surprised him, a few moments later, was Gabriel calling for the two of them, asking them to take Kali out of there. He wanted them to save that goddess. So was he in love with her? No, probably not. He most likely wanted to save the Winchesters just as much. After hiding for so long, the runaway archangel was finally ready to stand up to his family, just like Dean had told him. Sam was proud of him, but at the same time he was afraid for him. Lucifer was still the Devil after all, what chance did Gabriel have against that monster?

While the brothers started to drag Kali out of the room, Sam didn’t even realize that he was praying. He was worried about Gabriel, about what could happen if the archangel was left to face Satan alone. When he was afraid, the youngest Winchester always prayed for God to send some help, and in really desperate moments he continued to do it even now that he knew that God was nowhere to be found, hiding away with no interest on saving the world from the apocalypse. In that moment, however, Sam’s prayer wasn’t directed to God, but to a specific angel.

“Please don’t die, Gabriel. Please.” he was repeating those words in his mind while walking towards the door.

And Gabriel could hear him, he was sure of it. He realized it when their eyes met for the briefest of moments, tons of things unsaid running between the two of them. And then the same moment it started the eye contact was over. Sam left with Dean and Kali, and Gabriel remained where he was, ready to finally face his brother for all of their sakes.

* * *

While he was confronting his brother, Gabriel thought back to that night of so many years ago. He’d just finished taking care of some jerk in Palo Alto, and when he’d heard about a party on campus he’d thought to check it out before moving on to the next town. He wasn’t expecting to see Lucifer’s true vessel there, drunk as hell and very eager to get laid. He couldn’t stop himself, he had to approach him, he _had to_ show off a little. He didn’t have any specific goal in mind, but of course he couldn’t complain about the night of mind-blowing sex that he gained out of it.

Introducing himself as Loki had been a joke, one that could have been easily read through by a trained hunter, if said hunter hadn’t been too drunk to notice that he’d been using his powers pretty much the entire time. He knew he’d done a risky move, but what he obtained out of it was so worth the risk. Dominating that boy, pounding inside him, had been an intoxicating experience. He knew he should have felt guilty for the way he was tainting his brother’s vessel with his own essence, but he couldn’t find himself able to stop.

As he remembered how that night had ended, the archangel couldn’t help but smile a little when Lucifer stabbed him in the heart. His last dying thought was for Sam though. His brother wanted that boy so much, yet Gabriel knew that Lucifer could never have Sam Winchester the same way _he_ had him. And that somehow made everything okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, so please let me know what you thought about it!
> 
> Also, I was thinking about writing a companion story to this one, reliving the same events but entirely from Gabriel's point of view. I don't know if and when I'll have time to write it, but would anyone be interested in reading it? Please let me know! :)


End file.
